


Dibs

by decemberchild



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Roughhousing, it gets real sappy, oh yeah i forgot to mention this is vaguely based off wow by 3racha lmao, this one is.... hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberchild/pseuds/decemberchild
Summary: Changbin and Jisung always seem to find themselves fighting over the same guy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, minor jisung/others and changbin/others
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	Dibs

‘So, guess what Felix said, then, right? He said,  _ Jisung, everyone knows that Jigglypuff is a terrible matchup for Zelda _ . Australians, right? So I said, well, why don’t we have a tournament, and Felix said that wouldn’t count because he’s an awful Jigglypuff player. So I was like, okay, why don’t  _ I  _ play Jigglypuff, and then you’ll never believe what Chan said-’

‘Wow, really?’ Changbin asks, eyes firmly stuck on his phone screen. His voice sounds utterly uninterested even to his own ears, but the only reason he spoke up at all was to keep up appearances - Jisung hasn’t stopped solidly talking in about forty five minutes, and the only way he would notice if Changbin was or was not engaged at the moment would be if Changbin dropped an anvil on his head with  _ I’m not listening _ written on it.

‘I know! That’s what I said! So then Chan said that maybe we should  _ all  _ try calling the pizza place, but I said, if they  _ are _ closed, then it won’t make a difference how many of us call, would it? But Felix said that maybe they just blocked my number because of the whole unfortunate incident with the firecrackers last time-’

‘Damn,’ Changbin says. He types out a message to Seungmin from his Calculus class who is asking about the homework. ‘That’s crazy.’

‘Exactly!’ Jisung says happily. ‘You always get me, Binnie. Anyway, once I told Chan that, he was like,  _ no way, there can’t be that many bugs living in my eyelashes.  _ He  _ never  _ believes me! So I said, okay, smartass, let’s Google it, and Chan said he was gonna Google it first so I-- holy shit, Changbin, look!’

‘Woah, that’s cool,’ Changbin says without looking.

‘Changbin,’ Jisung hisses, shaking him. ‘I’m serious, look over there!’ He points towards the front of the queue they’re waiting in, to the barista standing behind the counter. The very  _ new _ barista. The very  _ new _ , very  _ attractive barista _ .

‘Well shit,’ Changbin says.

Tall, blonde, and beautiful - the barista looks even more delicious than the caramel drizzle iced latte he’s effortlessly making. Big brown eyes, pink lips, hair shoulder-length and partially tied up with a green ribbon that matches the cafe uniform apron, and when he hands the drink over to the suspiciously pink-cheeked girl standing at the register, he smiles a smile which is downright  _ dangerous _ .

‘Damn,’ Jisung says, lowly, appreciation evident in his tone. ‘Dibs.’

Changbin watches the barista take the next order for several moments before he registers what Jisung said. ‘ _ Dibs? _ Jisung, you can’t put dibs on a person.’

‘Uh, I think I just did, bitch.’ Jisung is staring at the pretty barista like he’s a five-star-restaurant fillet steak.

Changbin rolls his eyes.

‘No, you can’t, dumbass. Like you could even get him anyway.’

Jisung rounds on him, furious. ‘What are you saying? That he’s out of my league?’

‘Not just out of your league,’ Changbin says, smirking. ‘You guys aren’t even competing in the same game.’

‘Wow, okay, ass,’ Jisung says, and he jabs Changbin in the chest. ‘He’s clearly out of  _ your  _ league too. And I can punch above my weight. I’ll charm him with my dazzling personality.’

‘Your what now?’ Changbin gags exaggeratedly.

‘Shut up. I’ll show you. By the time we’ve got our coffee, I’ll have his number.’

‘He might not even be gay,’ Changbin says, turning back to the barista so he can study the way his eyelashes fan across his cheeks as he gazes at the passionfruit smoothie he’s making in concentration.

‘Changbin, look at the ribbon,’ Jisung says flatly.

‘That doesn’t mean anything,’ Changbin protests.

‘You think a straight boy would wear that?’

‘He might,’ Changbin says sulkily.

‘Okay,’ Jisung says sarcastically. ‘Whatever. You want him to be gay too. Not that it matters, because  _ I’m _ the one who’s gonna get him.’

‘Your confidence is as baseless as ever,’ Changbin deadpans.

‘Shh, we’re getting close,’ Jisung says, pulling Changbin forwards as the person in front of them in the queue starts to order. ‘Binnie, check his nametag, but don’t make it obvious.’ Jisung makes a show of nonchalantly staring at the cake display, but the effect is ruined when he shoves Changbin towards the barista and straight into the chalkboard of specials, sending it clattering to the floor.

The barista turns and looks over in surprise - and to be fair, it does help Changbin to see his nametag, which reads  _ Hyunjin _ . It also helps Changbin to turn fire engine red and feel like he’d really rather just leave the cafe and never return, pretty barista or no pretty barista.

‘Oops,’ Jisung says in a stage whisper.

Changbin vows to pour Jisung’s favourite chocolate milk down the sink when they get home.

‘It’s Hyunjin,’ he mutters to Jisung, anyway, because Jisung is looking at him expectantly and for whatever reason Changbin can’t ever seem to not do what he wants.

‘What a beautiful name,’ Jisung sighs dreamily.

They both watch as Hyunjin hands the girl in front of them a hot chocolate, and then she walks away and it’s time for them to order. Changbin gulps around the apparent grapefruit that has formed in his throat. Good-looking people make him nervous.

‘Wish me luck,’ Jisung murmurs.

‘No.’

Jisung strides confidently to the register, pulling Changbin behind him.

‘Hello! How can I help you?’ Hyunjin asks politely, with a pretty smile.

Jisung leans on his elbows on the counter and tilts his head. ‘Hey beautiful. You got a boyfriend?’

Changbin closes his eyes and prays that he suddenly dies of a freak aneurysm.

‘Oh shit, I’m sorry, that was  _ way _ too forward, wasn’t it? I was just joking around, unless, I mean,  _ do  _ you have a boyfriend? Woah, did I just ask that again? I’m sorry, I’m really bad at this. By the way-’

‘Uh… what exactly is happening?’ Changbin hears Hyunjin ask.

Jisung fake laughs loudly. ‘Oh my God, you are so funny! So, anyway, has anyone ever told you you look like an angel who crawled up from heaven? Well, actually, I suppose nobody  _ has _ ever told you that, because that doesn't make any sense, how would you  _ crawl up _ from heaven? Ha ha. The point is, you really  _ mmph mm mmphmphmh _ -’

The rest of Jisung’s sentence is lost as Changbin opens his eyes and clamps his hand over his mouth in a vice grip, sure that if he hears any more of that he’s going to literally combust into flames from embarrassment.

Hyunjin stares at them with eyes that seem to somehow say  _ I don’t get paid enough for this shit  _ out loud.

‘I’m-’ Changbin says, and then promptly chokes on his tongue when Hyunjin looks at him. Once he can breathe again, he continues, ‘I’m  _ so  _ sorry about him. He’s a bit…  _ special _ . We all think he probably ingested some pretty heavy cleaning chemicals when he was a baby. Please don’t hold it against him -  _ ew!’ _

Changbin yanks his hand away from Jisung, who has just licked him.

‘Oh, there are  _ definitely  _ some things you can _ hold against me _ , baby-’

‘Can you just tell me what drinks you want?’ Hyunjin says, voice a tad shrill.

‘Well, that depends. Are you on the menu? Because in that case, I’ll take your number. To go.’ Jisung waggles his eyebrows.

Changbin makes a face. ‘Jisung, that’s harassment. Again, I apologise for my friend here.’

Hyunjin smiles hesitantly at him.

Encouraged, Changbin speaks again. ‘Now that we’ve established I’m both the sane _and_ the  good-looking one, how about giving  _ me _ your number instead?’

Hyunjin’s face falls. He sighs. ‘ _ Please _ , just order your drinks, for the love of God.’

‘Is that a no?’ Jisung asks.

‘Yes!’

‘Yes, like, yes, that’s a no, or yes like, yes, you are very cool and attractive and of course I will give you my number?’ Jisung asks.

‘ _ The first one!’ _

‘Okay,’ Jisung says. ‘So is it a no to me, or a no to him?’ He jabs a thumb at Changbin.

Hyunjin closes his eyes for a long time. Jisung and Changbin stare at him in anticipation. When he opens them, he says, ‘I’ve never wanted to hit a customer so much, and last week a woman came in and ordered a large triple shot half soy half skim macchiato with two pumps of hazelnut and one pump of chocolate with extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle, and a cup of ice on the side. Now -  _ order. Your. God. Damn. Drinks _ .’

‘Damn. Okay. Jeez,’ Jisung says. ‘Two large iced Americanos please.’

Hyunjin raises his arms to the ceiling. ‘Thank you, whatever Gods are listening,’ he mutters.

He turns around to make their drinks for them, leaving Jisung and Changbin alone.

‘That went well,’ Jisung whispers to Changbin, sounding excited.

Changbin gapes at him. ‘You think that went  _ well?  _ He hates us!’

‘Oh, please,’ Jisung says, infuriatingly smug. ‘That was classic playing hard to get.’

‘You’re insane,’ Changbin says.

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. ‘Just wait and see.’

Hyunjin turns and places two cups of iced coffee on the counter in front of them. ‘Here are your drinks. That will be ₩5900, please.’

Jisung grabs his wallet and takes out his card, waving it. ‘I’ll pay,’ he says, grinning. Changbin looks at him in confusion. ‘I’m really generous like that.’

‘Then how come last week you told me you’d rather die than pay for my McDonald’s when I left my wallet at home?’ Changbin asks him.

‘Shut the fuck up, Changbin.’

‘Just pay for the drinks, please,’ Hyunjin says, with a smile that looks oddly grimace-like.

‘Okay, baby, just for you,’ Jisung says, holding his card up to the card reader. It beeps, and then Jisung leans forwards. ‘Now, you and I both know we can’t ignore the sparks between us any longer,  _ Hyunjin _ . So how about you give me that number, hm?’

The pain on Hyunjin’s face melts away suddenly, and he gives Jisung a frighteningly sweet smile.

‘You know what? Fine.’

Changbin’s mouth falls open, and even Jisung looks shocked, although he recovers quickly, sending Changbin a disgustingly triumphant look.

Hyunjin grabs a napkin and a pen from behind the counter and scribbles on it, passing it to Jisung. ‘Here. It’s even my real number.’

Jisung takes it reverently, cradling it like it’s a precious jewel. ‘So… I can call you sometime?’ he asks.

Changbin scoffs, annoyed.

‘Sure,’ Hyunjin says. ‘I’m always happy to make a new  _ friend _ .’ He emphasises the last word very pointedly.

Jisung’s head snaps up to look at him, surprised, and Changbin’s chest suddenly feels a lot lighter.

Hyunjin smiles beatifically, grabbing their receipt and handing it to Jisung. ‘Oh, and by the way - the answer to your question is  _ yes _ , I  _ do _ have a boyfriend. Have a nice day!’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘This is the worst day of my life!’

‘Stop being dramatic.’

‘I paid for your drink! For  _ nothing! _ ’

‘Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. First time you’ve ever paid for anything since we met.’ Changbin takes a long drought from his coffee, smirking around the straw.

‘That is not true,’ Jisung huffs.

‘It absolutely is.’

‘Well, whatever. That’s not the point. The point is that that evil barista betrayed me!’

‘No, he didn’t. If anything, he was way too nice to you. He even offered to be friends.’

‘But I didn’t  _ want _ to be friends,’ Jisung says venomously. ‘I  _ wanted _ to be his date. Well, not anymore. Now I want to be enemies!’

‘People don’t have enemies in real life.’

‘I do, and I’m about to have one more if you don’t stop talking back, Binnie. Now, help me come up with a plan to get someone to fuck so I can take him back to the cafe and rub it in Hyunjin’s stupid blonde face.’

‘Jisung, that makes no logical sense-’

‘Logic is for pussies!’ Jisung shrieks. ‘Now be a bro and help another bro get some dick!’

Changbin sighs, willing away a headache. Does Jisung have to always be such a -  _ lot _ ? ‘Well, there is this party this weekend that Jeongin was talking about…’

Jisung perks up instantly. ‘Party?’

‘Yep,’ Changbin says, popping the ‘p’. ‘Drunk-off-their-face uni students making bad decisions. The perfect place to find a hookup.’

‘I knew there was a reason I kept you around,’ Jisung says happily. Changbin frowns, offended, but Jisung is already getting up and opening up his wardrobe. ‘Come and help me pick out an outfit for it.’

Changbin groans. ‘Jisung, it’s not for four days-’

‘It’s called being  _ prepared,  _ Binnie! Now,’ Jisung holds up two slightly different tank tops. ‘Black, or dark grey?’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘You go to uni here too?’

Changbin just about hears pretty boy’s -  _ Minho’s _ , he reminds himself - sentence above the thumping music. He learns closer under the pretense of helping Minho to hear him, and immediately regrets it when his eyes drop down to Minho’s full pink lips, lit up by the glittering lights of the disco ball someone has strung up to the ceiling, and his throat subsequently seizes up.

‘Yeah, I’m a second year Maths student,’ Changbin says. He internally congratulates himself on not fucking up that sentence once.

‘I’m third year, taking Theatre and Dance. I guess that’s why our paths haven’t really crossed, huh?’

Changbin nods vigorously, then stops abruptly when his beer sloshes out of his can and onto his arm. ‘Oh yeah, I mean, if we had, I totally would have remembered you-’ Changbin cuts himself off, cringing, because  _ ew _ , that really sounds like a douchey frat boy line, and takes a long drink of his beer in an attempt at a distraction.

Minho just giggles, causing Changbin’s poor heart to flip, and sips at his own drink. ‘So how do you know Jeongin-’

Minho is interrupted by a voice so loud it manages to drown out the music. ‘Heyyyy, Binnie! Fancy seeing you here! Great party, right? Who’s your friend?’

Changbin sighs deeply, and replies without turning his head. ‘Jisung, we literally came here together.’

‘I know that, dummy,’ Jisung says, unperturbed. ‘I meant fancy seeing you  _ here _ , on the couch.’ He turns to Minho and holds out his hand. ‘I’m Jisung. What’s your name, Pretty Eyes?’

Minho smirks and takes his hand. ‘Nice to meet you, Jisung. I’m Minho.’

Jisung gives Minho his most winning smile, and then turns. ‘Hey, Binnie, help me get our friend Minho here another drink.’

Changbin’s eyes snap to Jisung. ‘Huh?’

‘Oh,’ Minho says, sounding a little confused. He holds up his almost-full glass. ‘I’m actually not done with-’

‘Not to worry, Minho! We’ll get you however many refills you want, on the house,’ Jisung jokes with a wink. ‘No need to thank us.’ He grabs Minho’s glass, spilling vodka and coke everywhere, and tugs a  _ very _ reluctant Changbin to his feet by the bicep.

‘Jisung-’

‘Shut up and just come, Changbin,’ Jisung whispers, pressing Minho’s glass into his hand. Changbin takes it automatically. ‘It’s an emergency.’

Changbin’s eyes widen, and he lets himself be pulled to the kitchen, Jisung so eager that he feels like his shoulders about to be wrenched out of the socket.

‘What is it, Jisungie? What’s the emergency? Is it your family-?’

Jisung shoves Changbin towards the counter of drinks, and then says, ‘Dibs on Minho.’

Changbin has to put Minho’s glass down so he doesn’t smash it into Jisung’s face. ‘ _ What? _ That’s your emergency?’

‘There is no emergency. I just had to make sure you and Minho didn’t get too far.’

‘Jisung, you  _ little- _ ’

‘Hey, calm down! If anything, I should be the one who’s mad!’ Jisung says, waving his hands around.

‘Jisung,’ Changbin says lowly, levelling him with his most impressive glare. ‘You’d better explain that now, and it better be a  _ good _ explanation, because I really don’t want to have to break your cute little face.’

‘Well, of  _ course _ I’m going to explain, if you would just  _ listen -  _ you think my face is cute?’

‘Huh?’ Changbin freezes.

‘You just - you just said I’m cute!’

‘What? No!’ Changbin panics. ‘No! I didn’t. You have no proof. This conversation never happened. I-it wasn’t me. It was the rage talking. I’m just drunk! You know I would never, ever compliment you if I was in my right mind.  _ Ever. _ ’

‘Uh huh,’ Jisung says, looking so smug that Changbin actually turns around and starts making Minho’s drink just to avoid him. ‘Anyway,’ he drawls in a horribly self-satisfied tone that makes Changbin’s skin crawl. ‘You were  _ supposed  _ to be helping me find a hookup, Binnie. And what do I see instead? You, sitting on the sofa, flirting with the guy  _ I  _ called dibs on-’

Changbin whirls around. ‘First of all, you can’t call dibs on a person, I told you that before. Second,  _ I _ actually saw him first.’

‘Yeah, but the whole  _ point _ of us coming here was to find me someone to fuck,’ Jisung says, whiny. ‘You’re supposed to be my wingman. Come on, Binnie. Bros before hoes!’

‘I would never agree to that,’ Changbin says crossly. ‘Stop trying to fuck this up, Jisung, this could be the first time I get laid in months.’

Jisung huffs. ‘Fine. If you’re going to be such a total dickhead, then I guess the only fair way of doing this is to let  _ Minho _ decide.’

And with that, he grabs Minho’s new drink and dashes off, back towards the sitting room.

‘Hey!’ Changbin yelps, following.

Somehow, they all end up squished onto the couch together, Jisung on one side, Changbin on the other, and a miserable-looking Minho sandwiched in the middle, new drink almost untouched in his hand (Changbin may have accidentally made it way too strong. He was a bit distracted, after all).

‘So then, I said, haha, isn’t it funny how you’re a whole two centimetres shorter than me, Changbin?’ Jisung is saying, sending Changbin glances that are probably supposed to be cunning and devious but just look kind of constipated.

‘Wow, that’s so weird, because then  _ I _ said, how come you always skip leg day, huh, Jisung?’ Changbin snaps, taking another drink of his fifth (or was it sixth?) beer.

‘I don’t  _ always _ skip leg day,’ Jisung says, indignant. ‘Sometimes I’m just still achy from the last time. And at least I don’t gaze lovingly at myself in the mirror while I do bicep curls.’

‘I wasn’t gazing lovingly at myself, I was checking my form! And my last hookup certainly wasn’t complaining, not when I held him upside-down against the wall and-’

‘Oh,  _ really? _ Is that why he still hasn’t texted two months later?’ Jisung says evilly.

‘You little bitch,’ Changbin says angrily. ‘I don’t have to take this from someone who looks like an animorph chipmunk.’

‘Hey!’ Jisung shrieks. ‘You know my cheeks are a sore spot-’

‘Why? Because you put too many acorns in there for the winter-?’

Jisung leaps across the couch, knocking Changbin to the floor and sending both of their drinks flying. ‘Say that to my face you little fucker-’

‘Ow!’ Changbin cries out, hitting the floor with a painful  _ thud _ . ‘Oh, it is  _ on-’ _

He grabs Jisung by the sides, flipping him around so that  _ he _ gets slammed into the floor. Jisung gasps, struggling against Changbin’s hold, digging his blunt little nails in  _ extremely _ hard.

Changbin cries out in pain, and Jisung takes the opportunity to flip them again, landing Changbin in a disgustingly sticky wet patch on the floor.

‘Stop it!’ Changbin yells. He manages to grab onto both of Jisung’s wrists and roll them over, and his superior strength means Jisung can’t wriggle free.

Breathing heavily, Changbin looks down at Jisung lying underneath him, brown eyes wide and round, his chest heaving rapidly, face flushed pink with exhilaration, and  _ wow,  _ since when was Changbin’s heart trying its best to beat out of his chest?

As if he can sense Changbin’s moment of weakness, Jisung plays dirty; he brings his leg up and knees Changbin directly in the kidney.

Changbin crumples. Quick as a flash, Jisung climbs onto his back, pinning him down.

‘I won!’ Jisung cries, triumphant. ‘Look, I won, didn’t I, Minho - Minho?’

Changbin wheezes.

Jisung shakes him. ‘Changbin, where did Minho go?’

‘How-’ Changbin sucks in a breath. ‘How the fuck should I know? I was on the floor with you, genius.’

‘Oh my God,’ Jisung whines, squeezing Changbin with his legs. ‘You scared him away!’

‘ _ Me?’ _ Changbin asks. ‘I’m not the one who decided to go completely psycho and turn Jeongin’s living room into a wrestling ring-’

‘Hey guys,’ says Jeongin’s voice suddenly, from somewhere above them. ‘Whatcha doing?’

‘Settling scores,’ Jisung says breezily. ‘Great party, by the way, Jeongin.’

‘Thanks!’

‘Although someone did spill some drinks all over your floor,’ Jisung says. ‘You might wanna check on that.’

‘Oh. Thanks, Jisung.’

‘Anyway, have you seen Minho, by any chance?’ Jisung asks.

‘I didn’t know you guys knew Minho.’

‘We actually just met him here.’

‘Oh. Well, I’ve  _ seen _ Minho, alright,’ Jeongin says, voice gone weirdly suggestive. ‘He’s over there.’

Both Changbin and Jisung look up. Jeongin is pointing towards the corner of the room. Changbin looks over, and yep, that’s Minho alright, being pushed up against the wall by some guy who seems to be  _ very  _ enthusiastically getting to know the inside of Minho’s mouth.

‘Huh,’ says Changbin.

‘Fuck,’ says Jisung sadly. He gets off Changbin while Jeongin wanders off, and for a moment they just sit next to each other, each catching their breath.

‘So,’ Jisung says finally. ‘Beer pong?’

Changbin smiles despite himself. ‘Beer pong.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Well, that was a disaster.’

‘To put it mildly.’

‘Maybe parties aren’t the right place to find someone. Too much can go wrong,’ Jisung muses. ‘Too many distractions. Too much alcohol. Too many best friends waiting to stab you in the back-’

‘God, will you let it go?’

‘Changbin,’ Jisung says haughtily. ‘You know I always hold a grudge.’

Changbin  _ does  _ know. He doesn't argue further.

‘Well, I guess it’s time for Plan B,’ Jisung says, rolling over to face Changbin where they’re squished together on Jisung’s bed.

‘There’s a Plan B?’ Changbin asks nervously.

‘Of course. I always have to have a backup plan, seeing as my best friend just loves to  _ sabotage _ me so much-’

‘Alright, I’m out,’ Changbin says, making to get off the bed, but Jisung grabs him by the elbow.

‘Fine! Fine, I’ll lay off. Just lay back down, okay? I’ll tell you Plan B.’

Changbin sighs, trying to ignore his feeling of foreboding as he lays down again. ‘ _ Okay _ . What is Plan B?’

‘Kim Seungmin,’ Jisung says simply.

Changbin turns to stare at him. ‘Kim Seungmin? Seungmin from my Calculus class,  _ that  _ Kim Seungmin?’

‘Yeah. I mean. He’s pretty cute and he’s gay, so.’

‘Jisung, I  _ told _ you I had a crush on Seungmin.’

‘Yeah, ages ago. Like, almost a year ago now. And you haven’t done anything about it. Besides, you never called dibs.’

‘Oh my God, Jisung, are you serious with the dibs shit right now?’

Jisung eyes him. ‘What? You trying to tell me that you still like him?’

Changbin thinks for a moment. He’s not even sure if he really liked Seungmin that way in the first place, if he’s honest. He could have just been telling himself he did, because Seungmin - head of their university’s Gay Society - had been one of the only gay people he even knew, and therefore one of the only people he conceivably had a chance with.

And yet, a ball of dread has settled in his stomach at the thought of Jisung and Seungmin getting together. Maybe he likes Seungmin more than he thought?

‘I mean,’ Changbin starts, and hesitates. ‘It’s the principle of the thing.’

‘Changbin, just give me a straight answer,’ Jisung says. ‘Do you like him or not?’

Changbin opens his mouth, and then breathes out sharply through his nose. He already knows the answer. ‘No, I don’t.’

‘Great!’ Jisung says, suddenly all sunny enthusiasm and bright smiles. ‘Then you can talk to him for me!’

Changbin gapes. ‘What? Why? Talk to him yourself!’

‘Binnie, come  _ on,’  _ Jisung wheedles. ‘I can’t just go up and talk to him out of nowhere! That would be so weird. And you know how bad I am with talking to strangers, I’ll just end up embarrassing myself and it’ll be so awkward and it’ll be all your fault when I end up alone forever. Do you want that on your conscience? Huh? You actually  _ know _ him, you can give him my number.’

Changbin can’t express how much he  _ really _ doesn’t want to do that, and he’s not even really sure why. ‘Jisung-’

‘Come on, Changbin, be a bro for once! You don’t even have to say anything really, just give him my insta and, you know, maybe mention that I’m oddly bendy and an expert at breathing through my nose.’

‘I am  _ not _ going to mention that,’ Changbin says.

‘Have it your way. I’ll just tell him myself when he starts thirst texting me.’

‘This is stupid-’

‘Changbin,’ Jisung says, oddly quiet. He turns towards Changbin on the pillow and fixes him with big, round, shiny pleading eyes. ‘ _ Please?’ _

Changbin’s heart stutters. He turns away with a groan. ‘Fucking  _ fine _ .’

He then does his absolute best to ignore Jisung’s ensuing celebratory dance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Hey - Seungmin!’ Changbin calls, half-walking half-jogging to catch up with Seungmin.

Seungmin turns around. ‘Hm?’

‘Uh,’ Changbin smiles blankly. ‘Fun class, huh?’

Seungmin eyes him suspiciously. ‘I guess?’

‘Well, I mean, not  _ fun _ exactly, like, what were those last questions about, right? I swear, there comes a point where it’s not even maths anymore, you know? Like, if I wanted to see that many Greek letters, I would have taken Philosophy, am I right? I mean-’

‘Changbin,’ Seungmin cuts him off. ‘What do you want?’

‘Oh, right, yeah,’ Changbin says, cheeks colouring. ‘So, you know Jisung?’

‘Yeah?’ Seungmin says, giving Changbin this odd little smile.

He ignores it, and presses on. ‘So, yeah, about him. He, uh, like, he’s basically-’ Changbin cringes. ‘Like,  _ into you _ , or something. So he wanted me to give you his number and tell you to, like, text him or whatever. If you want, obviously.’

Seungmin stares at him, wide-eyed, and then holds up his hands. ‘Look, Changbin, I don’t know what kind of thing you and your boyfriend have going on, and I’m happy for you and it’s all totally great for you and fine and stuff, but it’s really just not my thing. Thanks, but no thanks.’

Changbin pauses, nonplussed. He thinks for a moment, trying to find some meaning in Seungmin’s words, but comes up empty. ‘Huh?’ he finally says, intelligently.

‘You know,’ Seungmin says patiently. ‘Open relationships, and stuff. Not my thing.’

Changbin balks. ‘O-open relationships?’

Seungmin looks at him like he’s a particularly slow child trying its best to finger paint properly. ‘I mean, why else would you be coming up to me and offering to give me your boyfriend’s number?’

Something finally clicks in Changbin’s head.

‘Jisung is  _ not _ my boyfriend!’ he shrieks, face and neck suddenly burning.

Seungmin gives him a very flat look and says, in a very flat voice, ‘Jisung isn’t your boyfriend? The guy you’re always with and never shut up about?  _ Seungmin, listen to all these morally questionable and borderline illegal things Jisung did the other day, isn’t he just so adorable and great and perfect and cute and-’ _

‘What? Stop. No. What?’ Changbin squawks. ‘I did not say that. I would  _ never _ \- that’s gross, he’s my  _ best friend _ , what the fuck - stop looking at me like that!’

Seungmin’s face just gets  _ more _ pitying, if it’s even possible.

‘Well, okay, maybe he’s not your boyfriend. But you do like him,’ he says plainly.

Changbin almost swallows his tongue, and then has to lean over and cough for about three minutes straight.

When it finally passes, he straightens up and looks at Seungmin. ‘H- _ hell no!’ _

‘Really?’ Seungmin says kindly, and couldn’t he at least  _ try _ to make it a little less obvious that he’s just humouring Changbin?

‘Yes,  _ really _ ,’ Changbin says irritably, waving his arms about as if moving them around enough will convince Seungmin. ‘The  _ reason _ I came up to you in the first place is to help him try and get with you!’

‘Okay,’ Seungmin says shrewdly. ‘So you’re fine with it if I take his number now and I really do text him and - to use your own words -  _ get with him _ ?’

Changbin’s stomach drops like a lead balloon.

‘Of-’ he says, and then chokes. Seungmin stares.

He takes a deep breath.

‘Of course. Jisung can do whatever he wants.’

‘Okay,’ Seungmin says with a shrug. ‘Give me his number then.’

Changbin freezes. ‘Uh - what? Really?’

‘Sure,’ Seungmin says, with this horribly evil smile on his face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, opening up his contacts and offering it to Changbin. ‘Why not? He’s cute, and he’s not your boyfriend, and you don’t like him. Sounds like he’s fair game, right?’

‘Yes,’ Changbin says, grabbing the phone and beginning to type Jisung’s number in. ‘That’s right, of course he is. So  _ of course _ I will give you his number. And you can text him all you want. Go ahead. Nothing would make me happier.’

‘Woah there, Changbin, don’t squeeze my phone so tightly, you’ll break it-’

‘There,’ Changbin says, shoving the phone back at Seungmin like it’s a venomous snake.

Seungmin sighs. ‘Look, Changbin. You don’t have to worry.’

‘I’m not worrying, why would I be worrying?’ Changbin says, bravely ignoring the way his voice comes out incredibly shrill. ‘I’m the least worried, most chilled-out, most unbothered, most laid-back person in the world. No, in the  _ universe _ .’

‘Clearly,’ Seungmin says. ‘Well, I should really get to my next class now. So - maybe just have a think about it, okay, Changbin?’

‘Nothing to think about,’ Changbin says brightly, with a smile so wide it hurts his cheeks. ‘See you later, Seungmin.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Hey, Jisung, guess who you owe a  _ best-best-friend-in-the-world _ award?’ Changbin calls as he lets himself into Jisung’s dorm. ‘Me! ‘Cause I gave Seungmin your number today, just like you asked, and -  _ Jisung? _ ’

Jisung turns to Changbin where he’s curled up in a ball in his duvet on his bed, tears running down his cheeks, and bursts into fresh sobs.

‘Oh my God, what’s wrong?’ Changbin exclaims, dropping his bag, stomach roiling with worry.

‘Binnie,’ Jisung wails, rubbing at his red cheeks with his fists.

Changbin runs over, gingerly sitting down next to Jisung on the bed.

Angry Jisung, he can handle. Loud Jisung, no problem. Annoying Jisung - that’s just par for the course.

But  _ sad _ Jisung?

Changbin gulps around the lump in his throat. ‘Sungie-’

‘What’s wrong with me?’ Jisung cries, grabbing Changbin on the sleeve.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Seungmin texted me,’ Jisung says, voice wobbling.

‘Oh,’ Changbin says blankly, ignoring the way his heart drops. ‘Isn’t that - is that not a good thing?’

‘He literally texted me  _ just _ to reject me!’ Jisung sobs. ‘It was the very first text he sent. He didn’t even give me a chance!’

‘Oh, Sungie,’ Changbin says, feeling very guilty. ‘That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you, it could be for any reason, maybe he just doesn’t want a relationship right now-’

‘I’m going to die alone!’

Changbin sighs. ‘Come on, Jisung. Please don’t cry. Wanna do something fun? Like watch a movie, or-’

‘I don’t feel like it,’ Jisung says. ‘I just want to lie here and cry.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ Changbin says, still trying desperately to lighten the mood. ‘Wasn’t this just a stupid ass plan to get back at Hyunjin? Why’s it got you so upset?’

Jisung mumbles something into his blanket, tears still leaking out of his eyes.

‘Hmm? What was that?’

‘I said, I don’t care about getting back at Hyunjin. It’s not about that anymore.’

‘Really?’ Changbin asks, surprised.

‘Yeah. I actually wound up texting him in the end, because, well, I got kind of curious and stuff. And it turns out he’s actually kinda-’ Jisung makes a disgusted face. ‘ _ Nice _ . So now we’re friends or whatever.’

‘Seriously?’ Changbin says. ‘Then why the fuck did you hassle me so hard to give Seungmin your number?’

‘Because!’ Jisung cries. ‘I realised that I actually really am pathetic and lonely and tired of being single and just want someone to hold onto during these cold, dark, depressing winter nights-’

‘Jisung, it’s July…’

‘Not the point! And clearly, it didn’t work anyway. Maybe I’m just ugly.’

Changbin sighs, and leans over, gathering Jisung up in his arms. ‘Shh. You’re not ugly. Don’t cry.’

Jisung sobs against his shoulder, little hands coming up to clutch at Changbin’s arms. Changbin’s heart starts thudding uncomfortably against his chest, and he strokes Jisung’s back mindlessly.  _ But you do like him _ , says Seungmin’s horrible, traitor voice in his ear.

_ Shut up,  _ Changbin thinks urgently.  _ Listen, Seo Changbin, now is really not the time to be having that epiphany _ .

‘I’m gross!’ Jisung cries.

‘No, you’re not,’ Changbin soothes, as Jisung blows snot bubbles into his t-shirt.

‘Y-yes I am! That’s why nobody wants me!’

‘Hey,’ Changbin says sternly, pulling Jisung back so he’s forced to look at him, and his heart clenches at Jisung’s sad pout and puffy red eyes. ‘That is not true.’

‘Yes it is. Hyunjin didn’t want me. Minho didn’t want me. Seungmin didn’t want me-’

‘They’re idiots,’ Changbin says fiercely. ‘You’re lovely, Jisung. You’re cute and sweet and kind and funny, and anyone would be fucking  _ lucky _ to have you, and if they can’t see that, then that’s their own god damn loss.’

Jisung looks at him with eyes as wide as saucers, mouth fallen open into an O shape.

‘It’s true,’ Changbin insists, stroking Jisung’s damp hair back. ‘You’re a catch, Jisung. You’re the best person  _ I’ve _ ever met-’

Jisung leans forward and kisses Changbin on the mouth. A short, sweet, soft press of his lips. Then, he jumps back like he’s been scalded.

Changbin opens his mouth, but no words come out for several seconds. Jisung just stares back at him, turning redder and redder until he resembles a tomato.

Finally, Changbin says, ‘Why did you do that?’

‘Just felt like it,’ Jisung says.

‘Oh.’

They stare at each other for a while again.

Then, Changbin leans in, and Jisung’s eyes flutter shut, and it’s Changbin’s turn to slot his lips against Jisung’s, reaching around to grasp the back of his neck and press down, feeling the way Jisung burns with heat against him, coaxing his lips open with his tongue. Jisung’s scent and taste is everywhere and it feels like heaven to Changbin.

When they finally break apart, Jisung’s eyes are wide and his lips are pinkened and swollen and the apples of his cheeks are flushed. He looks perfect.

‘Hey, Jisung?’ Changbin says.

‘Yeah?’ Jisung says, sounding a little dazed.

‘Wanna go on a date with me sometime?’

Jisung’s face lights up with the familiar smile Changbin loves so much. ‘I would love to.’

Changbin reaches up to thumb away the last of Jisung’s tears. ‘Idiot,’ he says fondly. ‘You’re always such a dramatic, extra-ass crybaby.’

‘Your crybaby,’ Jisung says with a watery smile, and it’s horribly, disgustingly cheesy, but Changbin absolutely wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
